l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Tomb
The Battle of the Tomb, which took place in 1168, was a major battle between the forces of the Empire and the armies of the Oni Lords of the Shadowlands during the Time of Demons. Seeking Enlightenment After the surge of people claiming to have found enlightenment and the petition from the Lost to become a Great Clan, the Emperor Toturi III began his own search for enlightenment. His journeys led him across the Empire, and finally into the Shadowlands. When the Imperial Court learned of their Emperor's whereabouts they immediately sent a force to attempt to find and bring him back. Battle at the Tomb As the force sent to save the Emperor reached the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, an army of oni could be seen on the horizon. A unit of Lost cavalry attacked the oni, halting their charge, and the remaining Rokugani force attacked. Inside the tomb the a representative of each clan, the Emerald Champion, Jade Champion and Emperor were debating what action to take. Clash of Titans While the human forces battled for their lives Akuma no Oni and The Maw were battling each other. The Maw bit into one of Akuma's arms, but Akuma used it's sheer force to tear loose The Maw's grip and it's teeth. The Maw charged again, and Akuma grabbed it's upper and lower jaw, separating them from it's head. Akuma then fled as it noticed what the Emperor was doing. The Last Stand of the Emperor Toturi III decided the oni wanted to kill him as the Emperor, and he would sacrifice himself to allow the escape of the rescue force. Yasuki Hachi and Yotsu Irie both decided to remain with the Emperor, and the remaining people in the tomb began their escape. Hachi was crushed beneath a giant oni just as he plunged his blade into it, and Irie had her throat cut by another oni which was about to kill Toturi III. The oni was killed by Tsuruchi Etsui, and the Emperor spoke a few quick words with Etsui. The Emperor then placed the purified Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng on his face. A bright white light began emminating from him, and everything within a mile was burned. All the Shadowlands creatures were turned into a liquid form, and all the dead humans were burned so badly they could never be brought back as undead. The Emperor's body was burned the worst, and only a porcelain fragment no larger than a koku remained of the mask. Fleeing the Shadowlands The assembled group from the tomb were riding hard towards the Kaiu Kabe when they were caught up by the remaining Rokugani force from the tomb. Not far behind them were the oni, so Shiba Aikune, Mirumoto Rosanjin and Yoritomo Katoa decided to remain behind to buy the others enough time to reach the wall. Katoa was severly injured by a Nairu no Oni then killed, Rosanjin was only stopped when several oni dogpiled on top of him. Aikune's last moment was spent telling the Last Wish to retreat from the Shadowlands without using too much of it's power, but as Aikune died fire washed over everything, and the brilliant flash of white light could be seen even by the fleeing force to the north. Reaching the Wall As the remaining forces reached the Carpenter Wall, the Fourth Legion led by Hida Tonoji and a large force of Lion warriors sent by Ikoma Otemi, who were waiting to engage the oni pursuiting them. The Artifacts Members of each of the clans as well as Nezumi and the Lost retrieved items from the Tomb. These Artifacts of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders were thought to have been placed in the Tomb by Shinsei himself. Casualties In addition to the casualties suffered by both sides, many high-profile persons were killed in the fighting. * Bayushi Shun * Chitik * The Maw * Matsu Takuya * Mirumoto Rosanjin * Shiba Aikune * Toturi III * Yasuki Hachi * Yojireru no Oni * Yoritomo Katoa * Yotsu Irie Aftermath The katana Bitter and its matching Wakizashi Honorable were lost during the battle. Book of Fire, p. 131 External Links * Battle at the Tomb (Promotional) * The Battle at the Tomb, Part 1, 2, 3 and 4, by Shawn Carman * A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske Tomb of Seven Thunders